Fighting Fate
by muggleborn444
Summary: From Lily's hysterical perspective and later, a little James as well , this REALLY LONG STORY tells the tale of James and Lily's journey to love... the ins and outs, ups and downs. Funny. Sirius. READ AND REVIEW! T for chapters yet to be written...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is it. Formerly known as the UberLongStoryOfUberLongness (ULSOUL), this was our very very first attempt at fanfiction EVER. So that's why it may seem a little different than our other stories. The inspiration for this fic was Commentarius by B. C. Daily, which is our most favorite fanfic EVER. So go check it out!!**

**This story is, as we said above, UBER LONG! So if we continue posting chapters this size, there'll be a lot of them! YAY! Actually, we haven't quite finished some of the middle bits, so that's getting worked on right now. In the meantime, read this!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP. Tear, tear. Actually, it's more like SOB, SOB, SOB, SOOOOB, because if we **_**did **_**own it, neither Dumbledore, Sirius, Fred, nor James would be dead...**

What was Dumbledore thinking? Of all the respectable, non-arrogant, nice boys he could have chosen from, he had to go and choose Potter. James Potter, better known as the bane of my existence over the last 6 years. What did I do in my past lives to deserve this? I must have been Hitler. Merlin, why me?

Why am I flipping out over some random boy you ask? Let me describe him to you.

1. He is he is tall. I can't remember a time where he was shorter than me. Not that that is hard, but still, aren't boys supposed to be short for a while as 11 year olds?

2. He is a Marauder. This group consists of four seventh year Gryffindors, including Potter, and his three best friends. His friends bug me too. Merlin, could they be anymore immature? Firstly there is Sirius Black. His mom must have been drinking too much firewhisky when she named him, because he is anything but serious, and he is the second most annoying person I know. After Potter of course. Then there is Remus Lupin, he is the nicest one of the group, but he always acts shy around everyone but the rest of the Marauders. There's something odd about him; my best friends, Emmaline Vance, Alice Corrigan, Marlene McKinnon, and I have figured that much out. Besides being the only one who doesn't seem to have sustained a major head injury as a young child, he mysteriously disappears about once a month, looking sickly…. PMS? Do we have a trans on our hands? Oh, who am I kidding? Of all the Marauders, he is the LEAST likely to do that…I hope. Lastly, there's Peter Pettigrew. I don't even know why he's one of them. He does not fit any of the "requirements". He's not good looking—that does not mean I think that any of the others are, that is just the school's female population's general consensus. It was not voted on. Even if it were, I would have been the only one to insist that they are all ugly prats. Anyways, he is not athletic, apparently Remus runs **(AN: LOL)**, and James and Sirius are Quidditch players. Stupid sport if you ask me. Not that anyone ever does. Besides, if I said that, the entire school would mob me and Potter would laugh at my bloody remains. Oh, and Peter does not hook up with a different girl every night. Not that Remus does, but at least he has had some decent relationships. I can't say the same for Peter. The other two have no idea what commitment means. I think that if they kept notches on their bedposts, there would be one for every girl in the school. Except for me and my friends. I hope. Anyways, Marauders generally break every school rule every night, and prank everyone, even teachers. They usually never get caught of course, because there is no evidence. When they are occasionally caught, not even the Forbidden Forest as a detention spot seems to bother them. I am sadly the butt of most of their pranks and jokes.

3. Quidditch. I hate Quidditch. Why anyone would want to spend most of their time hundreds of feet in the air on top of a tiny broom, trying to see balls, and catch balls, and put balls through hoops. There are so many damn balls! Okay, that sounds a little weird, but Quidditch can easily relate into sexual innuendo. I mean what you would think if you heard people muttering, "Faster", Harder ", "TURN", "Right there", "So close", "Use your hands/broom / bat etc". And who would happen to be the Gryffindor Quidditch captain? You guessed it, the insufferable Potter. As if his head could be any bigger.

4. He is an arrogant arse. Seriously, if he gets one more compliment, I don't think he could walk through the door with his head inflated like it is. He has the whole school under his spell; honestly, they all think he is a gift from Merlin. Screw that, they think he _is_ a God. And he KNOWS that they worship him, and he takes full advantage of it. You know how when you are little, your parents tell you that you are the most special person in the world? I think Potter took it to mean that anyone who isn't him isn't special. Therefore everyone _must_ revere him. How I disappoint him.

5. He is smart. I hate to admit it, but if anyone could come close to beating me with his or her grades, it would probably be him. Yeah, I have got _that_ as an incentive to study. He is the best in Transfiguration, which I am awful at, but he is terrible at Charms and Potions, and those are my best subjects. Ha ha. Okay, back to Potter.

6. Yes, he is good looking, I guess. If you like tall, lean, muscular-by-Quidditch-training, tanned, hazel eyed, long lashed, messy black haired, white toothed grin, smooth talking kind of guys. But I don't. Just putting that out there. He is the hottest guy in our school, (again my vote didn't seem to matter), second is Sirius. He is the same, but his hair is longer, his eyes are black, and he doesn't wear glasses. Remus comes in third with his wavy light brown hair, blue eyes, and a taller, lankier frame. He seems to have permanent dark circles under his eyes, but that can be overlooked. Peter isn't on the list. He is short, chubby, and baby faced, with small, beady, watery gray eyes. Not that there is anything wrong with that, but compared to the others he hangs out with, well, I can see what everyone means. The worst thing about Potter's good looks is that he knows he has them, and flaunts them at every opportunity.

7. And as if it could get any worse, I have heard from several reliable sources, (namely everyone) that he is madly in love with me. This I seriously doubt. All of those proposals of marriage, and asking me to go out with him every second of the day, is clearly only to make fun of the fact that I am 17 and do not have a serious boyfriend.

My full name is Lily Marie Evans and I am of a medium height, with flaming red hair (ugh) that can't make up its mind to be straight or curly, or frizzy or wavy. Let's just say my life has been a perpetual bad hair day. Then I have dark green eyes. They have been described as emerald, but honestly, I think they look more like pea soup. I am paler than a ghost. You would think I have lived in an underground cave my whole life. And then I have those dratted light freckles. You can only see them if you look really closely though, thank Merlin. I am slim no matter what I eat, which is good, because rice is my favorite food. My hair goes to my shoulders. The Marauders liked to pull my hair for a while; thank Merlin they understood that if they did it one more time, I would have made my bat-bogey hex permanent.

ANYWAY, the reason I fear for Dumbledore's sanity is that he picked POTTER to be Head Boy this year. HEAD BOY! I mean seriously, who would pick a boy who has been in detention over 500 times to be the head boy. Not only that, but he has a million other faults. Namely, his Maraudership. And everything else on the above list. Yes, everything. Especially the fact that he openly flirts with me every time we come within a 500-meter radius of each other. Yes, he has yelled "OI, EVANS! I LOVE YOU! NEXT TIME WEAR A SHORTER SKIRT!" to the entire Great Hall when I came down to breakfast on a Saturday morning. Trust me, that was the last time I ever woke up early to go to breakfast. The professors were there; I could've killed him.

Why does this matter? Just because I will be more accessible for these comments, seeing as Head Boy and Head Girl share a common room, and their bedrooms are right off of it. Yes, I have been duly elected as Head Girl. I am _so_ going to hell. I wonder if he knows that I am the Head Girl. I hope not. Hopefully the train will have run over me before he does. But, with my luck, James probably knew before me and has already written a list of new ways to ask me out in the privacy of our SHARED DORMITORY!!!


	2. Chapter 2

So far, luck seems to be on my side. James has not yet arrived in our new dormitory. Maybe he has dragon pox and won't be coming to Hogwarts this year! That would be perfect! I would never see Potter again, as this is our last year. How wonderful to be spared from ever seeing his idiotic face—

Oh, shite. Someone just knocked. Wait, that can't be him. Potter doesn't have the manners to knock, especially if it is his dormitory. "Come in," I say, confident that it is anyone but the boy who should be here already. Punctuality was never his specialty.

The door opens slowly and silently, so that I don't realize that it's even open until I hear it bang against the doorstop. I look up from where I'm stuffing my extra suitcase into the bottom of the coat closet. There he is. In the doorway. Grinning his obnoxious smile. I think he's gotten taller. And more muscular, if that's possible. What am I thinking?? I'm not supposed to even notice his muscles. I voted against him, remember? I think he's an insufferable arse…albeit a hot arse. An oxymoron if I ever heard one. Wait, WHAT AM I THINKING? He is NOT hot. Not even close. And that's that. Ok, I see what everyone else is talking about…sort of. I mean, the hair sticking up is a kind of cute…if he didn't run his stupid hand through it all the time. Which he's doing now. Ok, I take it back. It's still cute when he does that, cuter even. BLOODY HELL!!!! This is going to be one long year.

"Lily, are you OK?" James asked, concerned.

"What?" I questioned, snapping out of my reverie.

"Lils, you look like you're about to fall over."

"I do NOT." Of course, at that I turned, tripped over the strap of my bag and did fall, right onto the couch.

Potter rushed over, an anxious look on his face.

"Lily Flower, what happened?"

"Nothing…I just tripped." Wow, I'm so eloquent, it amazes even me.

"Lilykins, do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"Potter, just shut up and go unpack."

"That sounds more like LilyMuffin I know! By the way, you can call me James. That is my name, you know."

"Potter is also your name. And _my_ name is Evans, not Lily Flower, or Lils, or Lilykins…actually, I don't remember even giving you permission to call me Lily."

"Let's go snog in my room."

"Ugh I thought you had gotten off of that last year."

"Answer this. Do you like me/care for me/find me attractive in any way?"

"Uhhh…. Let me think: NO!"

"Come on, you know you love me." He strode over and sat on the arm of the couch that I was currently sprawled across to smile down at me lovingly. NO! NOT LOVINGLY!

I instantly pulled my self into a sitting position, which was much more suitable for civilized conversation. "No, I know that you are stupid. Now, GO UNPACK, and stop bothering me with your presence."

"Lily, isn't it great that we get to share a room this year?" he asked, a hopeful look in his hazel eyes.

"What? We are _not _sharing a room. Your room is over there. My room is on the opposite side of the common room. You are not allowed in there under ANY circumstances."

"Aww, Lils, you don't mean that. How else am I supposed to watch you sleep?"

"What?"

"You always look prettiest when you're sleeping."

"When have you seen me sleeping?"

"Ummmm…"

"Well…?"

"Would you be mad at me if I told you the truth? Like…every-night-since-the-second-week-in-the-first-year-when-we-figured-out-how-to-get-into-the-girls-dormitory-without-setting-off-the-alarms?"

"WHAT! How the _hell_ did you four pull that one off? How come we never noticed?"

"You didn't notice? Not even that night when Sirius got drunk and tried to make out with Emma which caused a scuffle in which I sort of landed…er…on top of…um…"

"Who…Oh no you didn't! I thought that was a nightmare!"

"Hey. It's not like I jumped on you."

"That's not quite how I remember it happening Prongsie, my boy."

"Padfoot! How did you get in here?"

"You left the password on top of your things. Which are currently being fawned over by all of the girls because you left them in the hallway."

"Shite! Why didn't you get them?"

"I was busy. I saw Liza, and then Carrie, and then Meg…"

"Okay! I get it. Wait one second my sweet." He said turning to me.

"Oooooh! You're his sweetie now are you?" Sirius said as soon as James left the room.

"Shut it Black, you don't know what you are talking about."

"What I do know, is that I came in, you were on the couch, with your skirt pulled a little too high, not that I mind of course, with Prongs leaning over you. And then he called you his sweet. What was I supposed to deduct from that?"

"Oh shite."

"AH HA!!!! SO YOU _WERE_ SHAGGING!"

"WHAT!!! WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT!!!"

"SO IT'S TRUE!!!"

"_**NO!!!**_"

"Oh, well then, will you shag me?"

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!!!"

"Sirius, what are you saying to Lily?" James said coming into the room, managing to rid himself of the last few girls clinging to him as he closed the portrait hole with his foot, which I had to admit _was_ rather sexy, even if he hadn't been trying. Actually, he probably had been.

"Don't worry Prongsie my boy. Your secret is safe with me."

"What secret?"

"That you were just shagging Lily and achieving your life long dream."

"WHAT! I would have told you if that happened!"

"So it did?"

"Sirius, just go away." I moaned.

"I see, hey James, give her what she wants."

"PADFOOT!!!"

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going. Oh, and don't change the password, this one is easy to remember."

"Exactly why I am changing it as soon as you walk out the door." I muttered.

"In that case…" he turned back to me. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted as the other two members of the four Marauders, along with my three best friends walked in.

"Wow Lily, this place is awesome! You want to have a sleepover soon?" Alice said in awe.

"What Lily! They can sleep over and I can't?" James protested.

"Seems to me you didn't need a bedroom for what you were doing earlier. The couch seemed sufficient."

James and I both shouted, "SIRIUS!" just as the rest turned to us and screamed, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING ON THE COUCH?"

"Is this true Lily? Have you been drinking? Are you all right? Congratulations!" Marley slapped me on the back while Emma frowned on and Alice giggled.

"NO! For those stupid and troubled," I turned to glare at Sirius, "I will reiterate. JAMES POTTER AND LILY EVANS WERE NOT DOING ANYTHING ON THE COUCH! WE WERE NOT SHAGGING OR SNOGGING, MERELY HOLDING A SOMEWHAT CIVIL CONVERSATION!!!"

"With your skirt up too high, James on top of you, both on a couch." Sirius put in.

"LILY!" Remus and Peter gawked at me, as my three friends started to laugh.

"It isn't true. I fell, James tried to help me up, and Sirius walked in. That's all. I swear."

"Merlin Lily, you take the fun out of everything." Sirius complained.

"WHY IS EVERYONE CALLING ME LILY LATELY?" I exploded.

"We always call you Lily," Emma stated, confused.

"Not you, them! James waltzes in here all "Lily Flower this and Lilykins that, and—"

"I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON HERE! You even have pet names for each other. Wow, that was quick! I've never even been to that stage!" Sirius shouted triumphantly.

"Hello, you call each other PADFOOT, PRONGS, MOONY, AND WORMTAIL!"

"That's different. You two are in love, we are merely mates, chums, buddies, pals…"

"He just doesn't give up does he?" I asked, turning to the closest Marauder, who happened to be Remus.

"He hasn't ever shut up, I'm afraid. We have tried everything. Nothing works, unless" he blushed, "unless he is…otherwise occupied. Even then though…"

"Oh _MERLIN_! EVERYONE OUT!!! NOW!!!"

"Okay, you two lovebirds have fun. Come on guys, I get the feeling we aren't wanted here." Sirius joked.

"Get the hell out Black."

"Goodbye Lilykins."

"OUT!"

They all filed out slowly, one by one, grinning. James turned to me.

"Do you need help unpacking?"

"NO! Sorry, I meant no thank you James, my patience has reached its max for today." I felt really tired all of the sudden. I think that is how Sirius does it. He is happy and hyper all the time because as soon as he walks in the room, he starts sucking away at everyone else's strength, so as soon as he leaves, they want to curl up and sleep. He is a public danger that one. I turned and took my last suitcase into my room. I listened for a minute, and heard James sigh, and take his stuff into the other room. I breathed a sigh of my own. If this was the first day, things could only go up from here.


	3. Chapter 3

I was wrong. Things got much worse. Much, much worse. Let's start with what happened about 30 seconds after I closed my door and collapsed on my four-poster, almost on the verge of tears.

I heard a knock on the door. That was the second time he had knocked today. What was that about?

"Lil—Evans?" his muttered query came through the door. "May I come in?"

I was too tired to argue with him right now. "Whatever." I muttered tiredly.

He opened the door slowly and peered inside. "Your room looks exactly like mine," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, what did you expect?" I asked him sarcastically.

"I don't know, I was basing it off the fact that the regular Girl's and Boy's Dormitories don't look anything alike."

"How do you know th—oh, right." I remembered his confession earlier, and blushed. "Did you guys really sneak into our room every night?" How embarrassing, I thought. I wasn't really one to wear fancy pajamas; usually I just slept in my underwear. Oh, God.

James interrupted my horrified thought process with a clarification. "Most of the time it was only me. Watching only you. The others got bored of sitting around all night…but I never did." I tried to keep the blush off my cheeks, but it was futile. All I could do was attempt to discretely bury my face in the pillow, while semi-feigning a yawn.

James walked over and sat on the end of my bed, careful not to sit on my feet. Hmmm…when did he develop any degree of considerateness?

"So…." he started. "Are you going to go to the Start of Term Feast?" He sounded hopeful. If he thought just because I was tired and had allowed him into my room, let him sit on my bed, refrained from insulting him too badly today, and was going to be sharing a dorm with him for the rest of the year that I suddenly going to go out (or downstairs, to the Great Hall) with him, then he was SERIOUSLY DELUSIONAL. I decided to tell him so.

"How many times do I have to tell you Potter? I am not interested in dating you."

"Lils, I was just asking if you were going to go down to the feast, because you don't look so good."

"Oh…well, I don't really feel so good either, I'm really tired, and it's been a long day…"

"Yeah, listen, Lily, I'm really sorry about the whole Sirius thing, he was really being an arse—"

"That's okay, Potter, I'm used to dealing with arses." I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth. He really hadn't been mean to me at all today. I prided my self in making sure that I was never horrible to people (even if they were James Potter) without being provoked. I hoped I hadn't hurt his feelings.

Luckily, it seemed my comment hadn't affected him at all. "At least you didn't have to live in the same dorm with him for 6 years."

Normally, I would have told James how happy I was that he would be able to sympathize with me, as I would be stuck in the same situation for the next year, but I just didn't have the heart. Or the energy. So I just nodded and said, "Yeah, thank God."

Then I went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Seeing as this is the best story ever and it is really long... we don't have time for good authors notes. So just read. And then review. James loves me. (CA) **_**Uhhh… NO, he loves ME!(CC)**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP.**

The next morning I was woken by the sound of my roommate banging around in his room. "Shut it, Potter, I'm trying to sleep!" I screamed through the door. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. "YOU IDIOT! IT IS SIX O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" I screeched. He popped his head in the doorway. I screamed again, pulling the blankets over my head. I was wearing indecently short shorts and a white tank top. Not good.

It didn't stop him; he yanked back the sheets and exclaimed, "Get dressed Lily, we have a lot to do today, and all the eggs and pickles will be gone if we get down to breakfast any later."

"Potter, the sun hasn't even risen yet!"

"Exactly. What should we do first?" He sat on the edge of my bed. "Should we schedule a prefects meeting, or…"

"Goodnight Potter." I attempted to pull the sheets back over my head. Didn't work. "FINE!" I jumped out of bed really fast. I could feel his eyes on my short shorts. I was going to sleep in sweats from now on.

I brushed my teeth, tried to put my hair in a ponytail, and threw on my uniform.

"Wow, Lily. You did that in a record 20 minutes."

"Let's go."

I tromped out of the room, in a bad mood already because of being woken up early by Potter's snarky comments. Like he didn't spend time trying to look good himself. I'd seen him check his reflection in a window before. And then carefully adjusting his untucked shirt. And of course, the HAIR. It was as if he had a twitch that caused him to ruffle his hair just about EVERY FIVE SECONDS! The nerve…to mess up your hair just because you want girls to think it's sexy. Not that I think it is, of course. No, not sexy in the slightest.

When we got down to the Great Hall, surprisingly few people were seated at the four long house tables. I realized that this was because of how early it was. "Do you always get up this early?" I asked Potter.

"Yeah," was his elaborate response.

Once we reached the Gryffindor table, I squeezed into a seat and started heaping my plate with everything I could reach.

"Hungry, are we?" James asked, a smirk on his face.

"Well, I missed dinner last night, remember?" I scowled at him. "And you're not exactly starving yourself either!" I reminded him. His plate was even more overflowed with food than mine. Our expressions flip-flopped. I sighed contentedly and began to shovel food into my mouth. I loved having the last word in an argument.

My day was beginning to look up when it seemed like Potter was going to let me eat in peace. And then Sirius arrived. The bloody prat. He came waltzing in with this devious little smile on his face and plopped himself right down on the other side of me. For Merlin's sake, practically the entire table was empty and he had to sit here.

"LILYFLOWER! How simply _MAH_-VELOUS to see you!"

"Hey Sirius, I think there were a few Slytherins asleep in their dorms that didn't hear you." I muttered darkly.

"Since when do you call her Lily Flower?" James asked, his brow darkening toward his best friend.

"Since Lily and I became best mates." He answered smugly.

"We are NOT best mates. We aren't even mates. And you are supposed to be calling me Evans."

"Lighten up, LilyMuffin. And you're right. We're not just mates, we're roommates!" James said, with a superior smile on his face, happy at making what he thought was a good joke.

"Then what are WE, Lilykins?" Sirius whined.

"Hopefully nothing."

"Hey, I have an idea!"

"Those are the four scariest words in the English language." I was hit with a sense of foreboding.

"Let's make you an honorary Marauder! Then we can be… Maraudermates!"

"Ummm…. Sirius? I'm not so sure that that's a good idea…. Lils over here has never broken a rule in her life."

"Well, that's easily fixed! What do you say to detention tomorrow, Lil?"

"ABSOULUTELY NOT! I've never, ever gotten a detention, and that's not about to change."

"Hey guys, Lils, what's up?" Remus and Peter appeared over Sirius's shoulder.

"I am just trying to convince Lily here to get a detention for tomorrow, so she can become an honorary Marauder."

"WHAT??? You tried to kill me for two weeks before you let me be a Marauder, and Lily only has to get a DETENTION????" Peter exclaimed.

"That is what is so brilliant, my diminutive friend. For you, two weeks of near death experiences is equal to one detention from Lily's perspective."

"Ummmm… Actually, Sirius, I don't think I would run around the castle in my underwear four times while it is snowing." I said with a grin.

"What! How do you know about that?" Peter looked mortified.

"Prefect patrol duties."

"Oh, DAMN."

"So, anyway, what do you say, Lilybet?"

"You are an insane group of idiots who are trying to corrupt nice, innocent, little girls."

"Hey, nice little innocent _head _girls who were snogging nice little not-so-innocent head boys in the dorm on the first day of school."

"I WAS NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"So, is that a yes or a no?"

"I can't even believe you're asking that."

"Come on, PLEASE?" Sirius pulled out his puppy eyes.

A new voice cut in. "Miss Evans, if you are as smart as I think, you will not agree to anything that Mr. Black has just asked you." Professor McGonagall looked sternly at the offending party.

"Yes, Professor."

"Awwwwww, Professor, I was so close that time." Sirius whined.

She smiled tight-lippedly **(A/N: Is that a word??)**, and turned to face James and me. Wait, I just called him JAMES! I must be seriously sleep deprived. "Would Miss Evans and Mr. Potter please accompany me to my office."

"But Professor! I didn't do anything…yet…"

"Then I have every right to be nervous. Hurry up now."

We were seated next to each other in her office. His knee bumped mine. I turned scarlet. Dumb blush. He grinned. I wanted to punch him. McGonagall went on to describe how we were in all of the same classes so if we needed help with anything, we could just ask the other. Great. Just what I need, an opportunity for Potter to be his normal arrogant self. Then she went on about the other Head duties. I was surprised to see Potter paying close attention. I drifted away. I remember scheduling a Prefect's meeting though.

As we got up to go, McGonagall stopped us. "One more thing. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation as I was coming to speak to you. Is there anything…going on…between you two that I need to know about?"

I don't think I could have turned any redder.

"Well…" James started.

I was lying before; if possible, my face colored even more. This was a new shade, and it was winning. "There is NOTHING going on between us, Professor.

You know Sirius." I said as a way of explanation.

"That's what I thought…"

"She's just in denial Professor, you'll see." James answered as we swept out the door.

I turned to deny it again, but stopped when I saw the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She couldn't believe that…but we weren't…how DARE that presumptuous boy say that to a PROFESSOR! I am going to kill him. Screw teachers, screw Azkaban. He will DIE!

By then we were gathering our schedules and packing our bags, and before I knew it, we were in Charms class. Finally, something I am good at. Alice and Marley rushed over and sat next to me with Emma trailing behind looking disapproving. Before I could say anything, Alice burst out, "Is it true that you and James got detentions from McGonagall for shagging in the Great Hall at six in the morning during breakfast today?"

"WHAT? WHO…HOW…WHO _TOLD _YOU THAT???" I spluttered.

"So it's true! I knew you would come to your senses one day and shag him, but honestly, at breakfast…" Marley trailed off.

"IT ISN'T TRUE!!! WHO WAS IT???"

"Apparently it was you and James and McGonagall." When I glared at her she scooted her chair away a bit and muttered "Sirius".

"SIRIUS BLACK!" I stood up and marched up to him. I can't blame him really. I mean, with my hair coming down and flying around my face, and my green eyes staring daggers at him, fists balled up, wand poking into his chest; I would have done the same thing. Though, it was still funny to watch a 17-year-old boy shriek like a girl, and go hide behind the nearest person, who unfortunately was James.

"HOW DARE YOU SPREAD NASTY, UNTRUE RUMORS ABOUT ME?!"

"It was an…accident?" He poked his face from behind James, who, to my fury, was smirking.

"ACCIDENT??? THE WHOLE BLOODY SCHOOL KNOWS!!! THAT ISN'T AN _ACCIDENT!" _I seethed.

"Um, sorry?" He whimpered.

I couldn't help it. I was just so FURIOUS. Sirius was standing there cheekily, with James smirking, and Remus, _REMUS_, and Peter snickering into their palms, with most of the class grinning at each other and whispering snide comments, I mean I was bound to unleash the infamous Evans temper.

"_Magentus Hario!!!"_ I shrieked. It would have been funny if not for what happened next. Thick, bright purple fur covered Sirius from head to toe, even changing his hair and eye color, an unintended bonus. I giggled, wrath momentarily forgotten.

"M-M-Miss EVANS!" I froze with shock and turned slowly to face…Flitwick. Professor Flitwick. "I can't believe I am saying this, but detention tomorrow at eight. Though I must admit, that was an excellent use of the Magenta-Fur Hex."

Everything darkened. Merlin, I wasn't about to faint? Oh, CRAP did I say that OUTLOUD? The last thing I remember was Sirius's ecstatic smile, and

James muttering, "Merlin, she's stunning when she is about to kill someone."

Sirius muttered, "Gee way to not care about your mate who was the victim…"

"Wow! I think she fainted from shock!" Remus exclaimed.

"What a girl!" That was Sirius. The stupid prat. He was in for it when I woke up.

"Wait, is she okay?" James sounded seriously anxious. My eyelids fluttered, and the last thing I saw was James's concerned face peering into mine. As I slipped under, an intoxicating smell reached my nose. I suppose that was a side effect of fainting. But whatever it was, it smelled wonderful.  

Scratch what I just said. In no way shape or form do I like the way James Potter's sweatshirt smells. I woke up slightly shocked and discovered myself in the Hospital Wing. James grinned and pulled the sweatshirt away from my hands. I hadn't realized I had been holding on to it.

"Don't think that just because you fainted you got out of that detention." James smirked.

I blanched. "Ugh, I'm going to kill him!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You'll read it, and you'll review it!!! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Sorry, I was just watching Muffins on YouTube. (CA)**

_**Ok, I apologize for her hyperness. She's not usually that spastic… Actually, I take that back.**_

_**Anyway, sorry this update took so long… SUPER busy week…**_

_**Oh, and this chapter was something we added in to the story after we were mapping out the plot and realized there were missing elements. This little classroom scene was actually part of another story that I was trying to write… which never panned out. It was originally told in third person, and we had to switch it back to first when we copied&pasted it into this story. So if you find any errors, tell us, so we can fix it! (CC)**_

**Disclaimer: We own a tiny little plot for an UBERLONGSTORY… but we don't own HP. Sorry.**

Chapter 5

Once I was awake I went (in truth, I was sent packing by Pom-Pom, **(A/N: Madam Pomfrey)** who was glaring at me) back to class, pointedly ignoring James' offered arm.

----------

"And lastly, before you all go, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to make an announcement!" Professor Flitwick chirped to our class of seventh year Gryffindors, with five minutes before we would all stampede to lunch.

"Any idea what Dumbledore has to say?" I overheard Sirius 'whisper' to James.

"It's probably important… and I guess it has to do with charms…" James 'whisper'-mused **(A/N: I know that's not a word, don't get your panties in a twist)**, stating the obvious. Merlin, what a dolt.

"Right you are, Mr. Potter!" Flitwick exclaimed, having heard their not-so-silent whisperings from across the room.

James flushed when I turned around to mouth sardonically, "No... REALLY?" Merlin, but that boy was stupid! He mouthed an obnoxious 'Sor-_ry_' back at me, then sat up straighter in his chair, folded his hands in front of him, and gave an angelic grin. I rolled my eyes and swiveled back around to listen to the teacher.

"Seriously, man, she's got you—" Sirius began, and he, Remus, and Peter, whispered in unison, "whipped!" James scowled at them, but turned back to listen to Professor Flitwick, in fear of my wrath. I was scowling as well. Sirius Black was going _down_.

"The Headmaster has requested that I give this announcement to all seventh years. The time is coming up when you will be leaving Hogwarts for good and going out into the world on your own. As I'm sure you all know, He-who-must-not-be-named is out there as well. While you all have certain knowledge of defensive spells and charms to use against Death Eaters and other evil witches and wizards, you probably do not know the charm to repel dementors. This is very advanced magic but Professor Dumbledore thinks that you are good to give it a go. The spell is '_Expecto Patronum'_. Pair up and practice amongst yourselves. Don't get frustrated, if you have trouble. Just think of your happiest memory." He smiled serenely and folded his hands across his stomach to watch our attempts.

"Okay, he must be sniffing mushrooms." James (actually whispering) muttered to Sirius. For once, I agreed with him. That dazed smile is NOT natural, Charms-freaky-genius or not.

I smiled in anticipation of a new Charms challenge, as the people around me sighed in resignation. Sirius and James paired up, Remus went with Peter, Emma was with Marley, and Alice was with me. Nearby one of our other friends, Dorcas Meadowes, was practicing one of _their_ friends, Frank Longbottom.

"Okay Lily, here goes nothing…EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!" Alice sang, squeezing her eyes shut. She slowly opened one eye, and then, sighing, opened the other as she realized nothing had happened. "Oh well. Your turn!"

I sighed. My life hasn't exactly been overflowing with happy moments... Happy, happy, happy… There was that time Marley nicked some Firewhisky and we had a dorm party…but that isn't really the happiest memory I have. I wrinkled my brow and really brainstormed. There was that time…the summer before I got my letter, that Tuney and I were at the playground just laughing and talking…I have no one to laugh and talk with now… but still. I closed my eyes, and brought the image of she and I lying on the grass next to each other, laughing, right to my mind's eye. "Expecto Patronum," I stated. When I opened my eyes, I realized that everyone was watching me. In front of me were whispers of thick white smoke, not quite in a distinct form. There were smatterings of applause. While Flitwick was congratulating me, I saw James out of the corner of my eye mutter something, and then he too got smoky mist. No one noticed James' mist though, because everyone was too busy gathering their things for lunch, which we were going to be late for.

The sound of stampeding feet was heard outside the door. "Oh my! Class is dismissed!" Flitwick said hurriedly. My classmates gathered up their last stray quills and parchment pieces and flew to lunch. Finally.

**A/N: Chapter 5 is done! Finally! So if you saw any awkward moments or something where it looked like it should've been third person, please tell us! Or, if you didn't, review anyway! Ch 6 will come sooner…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ack! Finals are the most annoying thing EVER! So sorry we skipped updating last weekend, but we had the stupidest social studies and English projects... *shudder***

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP...**

I struggled not to hyperventilate. Many familiar faces surrounded me. The prefects that had been prefects for as long as I have been stared up at me as I tried desperately not to faint again. I watched the clock as I gave all of the announcements given at the first prefect meeting every year. Ten. Five. Two.

"You can all go early." I stood up waving away whoever had been talking. "Next meeting is on the eighth." They all stood and looked at me.

"Lily, are you okay?" One of the sixth year prefects, Lucy, asked.

"Ummmm, yeah. Just busy. See you guys later." I watched them all file out, whispering like maniacs. I sighed and turned as the last girl left the room.

Phoomph!

"Oh. I forgot you were here." I muttered to the room in general. I sidestepped around an amused James. "Er…how is Sirius?"

"He's been better. That was a new one."

"What do you mean?"

"Usually you use all of your hexes on me first; I've never seen that one before."

"What do you want Potter?"

"I'm here to escort you to detention."

"Why would you… How do you get detention in a hour of free time?" I exclaimed. I realized that the only reason Potter would go down to the dungeons with me was if he had gotten detention as well. Actually, it seemed as if he had been following me everywhere lately. Was he a stalker???? Just kidding. I hope.

"I set off some Filibuster's Fireworks in front of Filch in between Charms and Defense."

"You really haven't grown up." I muttered. I grabbed my bag, but before I could leave, James…_Potter…_grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me close to him. He tilted my chin so I was looking in his eyes._ Don't kiss me, don't kiss me, don't kiss me, _I prayed, and then realized with shock that I wasn't as opposed to the idea as I would have been just last year. I hadn't even attempted to pull away yet.

"I'm trying Lily. It's hard to grow up in a day. Before this, I was a free man…"

"Child." I interrupted.

"EXACTLY!!! I have never tried, or even _wanted _to grow up, but you have asked me, so I am _trying_. It might take more than one day though, so don't get all high and mighty on me. I'm doing this for YOU," he whisper-shouted **(A/N: Again, we like to make up words)**, exasperatedly at me. Then, with his trademark grin, he looped arms with me and pulled me out the door.

I spent our entire walk down to the dungeons mulling over what James had said to me, and therefore, when we were finally standing outside the dungeons, I hadn't had one moment of freaking out about the looming detention. But of course, I never got off that easily. As soon as I realized where we had reached our destination, I started to hyperventilate.

"Relax Evans, you'll live." James smirked.

_Evans? EVANS? Why am I back to Evans? What did I say?_

"Ummmm, its just, what do you generally do in a deten…"

"Miss Evans. Mr. Potter. I am leaving you in the care of Filch for your detention." Turning to face Filch, Professor McGonagall muttered, "I would appreciate if they were back in the castle by midnight."

I froze. That meant I had approximately _four hours_ of working next to James with Filch leaning over us. Damn! I can never catch a break.

"Okay kiddies. We are taking a trip tonight to the Forest."

MERLIN AND AGRIPPA! This was my FIRST detention, and I was going in the FORBIDDEN FOREST! Merlin, I hate my life. Maybe a dragon will eat me. Or Filch's cat. She is kind of scary. I would bet on her against a dragon any day. Okay, that is beside the point.

My shock must have been displayed on my face, because James put his arm around me and whispered in my ear, "Its okay, Lils, I'll protect you."

"Get OFF me, you obnoxious prat! I don't need protection, especially from you!" I shoved his arm away, and strode off into the trees behind Filch, only to look back forlornly at James, a slight expression of terror on my face. Wow. Smooth, Evans.

"WAIT!" Sirius and Peter came running up while Sirius waved a startled McGonagall off.

"Oh dragon dung…_THOSE_ two and the other one, here now…trouble…LATE…where is the smart one eh?" Filch muttered before leading us on.

"We are looking for a creature that's been scarin' all the little creatures Hagrid's got. Pair up." James grabbed me while shooting an apologetic glance at Sirius.

"But…but…but we are detention buddies!" Sirius wailed. Then a look of defiant resolve covered his face. "Fine, then. Come on Peter, we don't need those cauldron scrubbers!" He grabbed Peter's arm and marched off.

"Wait up you two! Hagrid's goin' wit' you! Like I'd trust you alone in there." He snarled at Sirius. "That leaves you two alone." He muttered before stumbling back to the forest. I walked bravely into the forest, head held high, with James by my side. We heard Hagrid shut his new puppy, Fang, into his cabin and approach the other boys. Then we were enveloped in silence.

**A/N: REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, this is a pretty quick update, because I'm finally homework free! At least for this weekend! But we have some stuff to address. First, we have made a new email account expressly for fanfiction. So you can email us any questions about any of our stories at marauderettes at gmail dot com. Second, we have realized some things about this story that we should probably clear up. We received a very thoughtful review that was much appreciated (we always love any kind of feedback, because it helps us to become better writers), and this review had some good points that I think we need to address. Someone said that the start of term feast happens right after they get off the train, so they wouldn't be upstairs unpacking at that time. Okay, you've found a flaw there, but that doesn't mean we can't find some sort of explanation! How about… They changed tradition sometime after this before Harry got to Hogwarts? Or, the Head Students get to choose whether they come down to feast or not… Or, just make up whatever. The story isn't **_**completely **_**canon, that's impossible! Which brings me to another point the author made: Lily doesn't sleep in underwear; there's a part in Snape's memories where she is wearing a dressing gown. Okay, we just took the liberty with that one, 'cause it is funny. Sorry. Okay, this A/N is already wayyyyy too long, so I'll address all the other issues in the next chapter. Whew. (CC)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP. **

About half an hour of silence later, in which James did not _once_ try to touch, talk to, or ask out (which yes, I do not count as talking) me, I stumbled over a gnarled root and nearly fell, when miraculously, James' arm shot out and he grabbed my hand in his own. Once I was steadily on my feet, I muttered a thank you and tried to pull away.

"Nah ah ah!" James tsked, "I am not letting go of your hand until you tell me 10 things about yourself that I don't already know." I was about to protest when I realized that it was no use. Potter was stubborn as all getup, and he was much stronger than me. Curse those stupid Quidditch muscles! Sighing dramatically, I nodded my unwilling consent, knowing he wouldn't give up until I agreed.

"Okay. One. My sister hates me because ever since I got my letter to Hogwarts she refused to come near me or talk to me and calls me a freak." I noticed how James scowled at that. I ignored that reaction and kept talking, desperate to get this over with. I did not need to hold Potter's hand for longer than necessary.

"Two. She is getting married in a few months to a perfectly awful man named Vernon Dursley and didn't invite me to the wedding." James shot me a sympathetic look, and behind that was an emotion I couldn't quite read. I kept talking.

"Three. I really, REALLY like Muggle playgrounds. I spend practically my entire summers there every year. My best friend and I love…loved to sit on the top of the monkey bars and talk. My-my sister and I used to do that too…before…" I trailed off, as Jam – _Potter_ squeezed my hand and smiled reassuringly at me. I was starting to enjoy talking with Po – _James_. It was kind of nice. Not that I would ever tell him that.

"Four. For 5 years, Severus Snape was my best friend whom I told all of my secrets to…"

"I already knew that." James interjected scowling. I gave a small grin, realizing that he was jealous, but then scowled as I remembered that it was his actions that had caused our rift.

"AND I still secretly wish we were friends the way we used to be…because he was at least someone I could talk to, outside of my family. Don't get me wrong, Marley, Alice, and Emma are great, but they wouldn't die for me. I know that Severus would, if things had stayed the same way between us." James flinched. It was really helpful to talk about these things, and I think James really cared. It felt nice, to know someone cared about you.

"Five. Last year, Marley nicked a couple bottles of Firewhisky from the kitchens and we had a dorm party where I became so drunk I was…like…" I tried to think of a good way to describe it, "not me…you know? …And I had such a big headache the next day that I got a T on our Transfiguration test. That counts as six because that was my first grade below E that I have ever gotten. I was so embarrassed too, because McGonagall gave me that _look_ where she is all, "I am very disappointed in you" but with her eyes. But I still think it was worth it." I whispered that last part and took a deep breath as he chuckled quietly. I punched him in the arm with my free hand.

"Ow!" He cried, in mock agony.

"Shut it!" I grinned, "There's more where that came from!" I joked with him. He pulled a face of mock horror. I laughed and we forged on ahead.

"Seven. I have always wanted a real pet…I have had a few goldfish that died, and of course I have my owl…but I always wanted a cat or dog…anything really."

"What about a deer?" James butted in once again.

"Uh… sure. I _do_ like deer quite a bit. Even when they eat the flowers out of my garden. Oh, that's number eight. I have a huge garden at my house filled with a million beautiful flowers, and some vegetables and herbs. It is one of my favorite places. When I grow up, I want to have an even better garden." I cast about for another piece of information. James still looked interested, and to be truthful, I thought he would have already tired of this game, and secretly, I was glad he hadn't, because it could mean he still had an excuse to hold my hand. Even though I don't like him. At all.

"Nine. My father, Gerald, calls my mother, sister and I his 'flower girls' because my mom's name is Rose, and then there is Petunia and of course me, Lily. This doesn't count, but they almost named me Daisy. DAISY! Isn't that just grotesque?" I realized how much I was talking, and how much I had opened up. I also recognized that I felt more comfortable talking with James hand in hand, than I had ever felt with anyone, even Tuney and Sev. I shook the thoughts of pleasure from my head and finished up.

"Ten. Professor Trelawney said that I would have a son who will have my eyes, and look exactly like his father. Isn't that ridiculous? But I took it to mean that I had to marry someone very good looking or my kids would all be ugly." I took a deep breath as I finished and then turned to James. "You're next."

"You know, if you married me your kids would be VERY good looking."

"I know," I nodded before realizing what I said.

"You think I'm good looking? YES! Now I can die happy!" James said ecstatically. I gave him a sarcastic smile and then noticed that though he now could, he hadn't let go of my hand, and I secretly didn't want him to. I chalked it up to the fact it helped me be less frightened in the woods, but that didn't really explain the butterflies in my stomach and the tingling where his skin touched mine. I looked up as he looked down and he smiled. Instinctively I smiled back. Looking ahead James closed his eyes and started to speak.

**A/N: REVIEW!!! Or we'll have to instigate the 15-reivew-per-chapter-before-another-update rule! *Evil Laugh* **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, its time for chapter 8! I can't believe we're already here! But don't worry, there's a lot more of the story to come... Anyway, CA is at a diving competition this weekend, so this is CC updating. Last weekend, we wrote some more on Five Date Rule, but we're not sure if it's enough for a full chapter… So go take the poll on our profile if you want to put in your opinion about that. Or, you can email us (at marauderettes AT gmail DOT com) and, who knows? You might even get a sneak peek at that story… **

**Disclaimer: How many times do we have to say that we DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! OR HIS PARENTS!**

_**This chapter starts with James talking, but it's kinda confusing, so heres what just happened in the last one:**_

_I gave him a wry smile and then noticed that though he now could, he hadn't let go of my hand, and I secretly didn't want him to. I chalked it up to the fact it helped me be less frightened in the woods, but that didn't really explain the butterflies in my stomach and the tingling where his skin touched mine. I looked up as he looked down and he smiled. Instinctively I smiled back. Looking ahead James closed his eyes and started to speak._

_*****_

"Well, one. The reason I'm probably so spoiled is that both of my parents were already getting on in their years when they had me, so I was a blessing and they spoiled me rotten." He grinned at me, daring me to make a wisecrack about how pampered he was. I stayed silent.

"Two. I have had three, count them, _three _owls. Before you ask, the first one died of a heart attack from the exertion caused by Sirius and I sending about 100 letters a day over the summer. The second one, er, well, actually we don't exactly, uh, _know _what happened to him, but we, er, think that he was eaten by a creature in this forest. Because, uh, he disappeared and there was blood near where I found a few of his feathers…" he was stammering as he tried to find an easier way to say this. I made a sympathetic face while meanwhile vomiting in my mind while simultaneously wondered how a flying bird could be eaten by a ground dweller…whatever. "The third was, _is_, Hermes and I have him in my dorm at the moment." He hastily moved on.

"Three. I accidentally blew up an apartment building that was being built near my home when I was four because my dad wouldn't let me show off to a Muggle boy I had just met." He looked sheepish as I rolled my eyes, laughing a bit.

"Four. The only thing I hate about my parents is that they are slightly blood prejudiced. They don't…_approve_ of…"

"Mudbloods, such as myself?" I interrupted, scowling slightly as I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes. But that is only because they have never met one as absolutely amazing as yourself," he said hurriedly, grinning cheekily as I rolled my eyes. "But I am with Sirius; we are 'blood traitors' because we accept everyone. Even werewolves, which my parents abhor." He added, tightening his grip on my0 hand and clenching his other hand into a fist.

"Five. The first time I was really and truly drunk was the summer before I turned 12 when Sirius snuck me into one of the Black family reunions. He and his cousin Andy, (the only other sane one), backed me up when Bella and Cissy tried to kick me out. We got bottles of Firewhisky that magically refilled themselves from the already drunk adults. Then we played spin the bottle after we were all drunk. Which leads me to six. I have kissed all three Black sisters. Andromeda (Andy), Bellatrix (Bella), and Narcissa (Cissy)." He glanced my way to see what I made of this. I couldn't help it! Not only was that like, _really_ gross, but he looked so embarrassed and shameful! I burst out laughing. His face portrayed shock for an instant before he too began to chuckle. "Trust me, not one of my shining days, and the only person who remembers it is Sirius because they were even more drunk than I was!

"Seven. In our third year, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I raised a hippogriff from its birth. Hagrid helped of course, and hasn't told anyone. He even let us name him. We call him Buckbeak. We still visit him from time to time." I stared at him in undisguised astonishment and admiration. And at the same time, I was a little indignant. How dare they do these illicit things behind the backs of the teachers? He didn't try to defend himself against my accusatory glare. "I would do it again if I was given the chance, even though Peter almost had his head ripped off…and Remus always said one day Buckbeak was going to try to kill him or something.** (****A/N: LIKE IN THE THIRD MOVIE WHEN BUCKBEAK DEFENDS HARRY AND HERMIONE FROM PETTIGREW!!!)**

"Eight. I have a tattoo of a snitch on my right shoulder," he raised his hands, and subsequently raised mine, in defense before I could berate him. "This was; A) not my fault, it was Sirius' fault and his idea, and; B) I was, at the time, really, really, REALLY drunk. So it totally wasn't my fault." I snorted and nodded for him to carry on.

"Ummmmmmm… Ummmmmmm… Ummmmmmmm…" He blushed scarlet. I wonder what it could be to embarrass him so? "I haven't, er, I- I'm, ugh Merlin! I am a virgin!" He finally got out. He looked at the ground as my mind's gears whizzed into action… Still a…virgin? The infamous James Potter? No way.

"There are plenty of girls who would contradict that statement." I said with raised eyebrows. He coughed.

"I didn't exactly discourage that image…" He muttered. I looked at him for a minute, before busting out laughing. If he hadn't been holding on to my hand I would be rolling on the ground. "I just told you something no one else knows that is really embarrassing and now you are LAUGHING AT ME?" He looked affronted, but I couldn't help it. I re-collapsed into giggles, leaning against him for support. He looked down at my shaking form and started to smile himself.

"I- I- I…" I burst into laughter before calming myself down enough to talk. "I- I'm sorry for laughing at you…" (insert giggle), "it's just, wow! Next you'll tell me that Sirius is a virgin." I scoffed, before pausing to look at him questioningly.

"No, Sirius is DEFINITLY NOT a virgin." James assured me. I rolled my eyes.

"You still have to tell me one more." I reminded him. His eyes shifted from mine.

"Okay, I am going to tell you something. It is a HUGE secret and the reason is part of another one that is not mine to tell, so don't pester me about it. It's also against the law, and I want you to _swear_ to me you won't tell anyone." He looked straight into my eyes, and before I could stop myself I agreed, albeit warily.

"I- I- I'm an unregistered Animagus." I gasped. "Before you ask, Sirius and Peter are too." I blinked and then slowly asked a question that I had been wondering about for years.

"Is…is Remus…a werewolf?" I heard his sharp intake of breath and he turned me to face him.

"How do you know that? Did Snape tell you? Well, did he? That little bastard..."

"No, no I guessed. I mean, I put together all the clues, and then we had that class, and everything fit, so…"

"Don't you go treating him poorly, now! He's had to suffer for years, and you are one of his closest friends and it would kill him. I would die rather than have him go through anymore pain." James told me rather roughly. I then understood another thing about James. He was unwaveringly loyal to his friends, and would stand by them forever. But now I needed to clear something up.

"I would NEVER do that! What kind of person do you think I am? I would never treat someone poorly over something they can't control. I do know how it feels, after all, being muggleborn. He is still the Remus that I know and love." I saw James flinch at that. But then he nodded. We both started walking again, and there was silence for a minute before I tentatively asked, "What do you turn into?"

He smiled and with a _POP_ there stood before me a brilliant stag. I sucked in an awed breath. "Wow… May I…" I blushed; this sounded _so_ weird, "May I touch you?" The stag threw back its head and looked like it was laughing before nodding. I put out a slightly trembling hand and touched his nose. I then traced his antlers, and started to rub him absent-mindedly behind his ears. He closed his eyes, and if stags could purr, I swear James would be purring. He turned back into himself with another POP! I took a moment as he grinned at me to ask, "What do Sirius and… wait… Moony is Remus because of the full moon, you are Prongs because you are a stag, that means Sirius is… a dog! Because he is Padfoot! And Peter must be a mouse or rat or something because you call him Wormtail!" He looked surprised at my superior deduction skills before nodding.

We were about to keep walking when we felt it. The already cool air turned frigid, and the evening sky turned an eery inky black and the stars seemed to vanish. Morose memories had just started to fill my head when James grabbed my hand.

"I think I know what was disturbing the animals." I stated. And, just like that, a dementor glided into the clearing.

**A/N: Cliffhanger much? Haha!! Well, expect an update sometime next weekend… we have 8****th**** grade promotion, and will probably be writing afterwards, as we are spending practically the entire day with the marauderettes! Don't forget to check out the poll on our profile regarding Five Date Rule! Cheers for now! REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay! School is finally out! We are officially highschoolers!! PAR-TAY! **

**Yeah, anyway, here's the next chapter… it's a little short, but I have an excuse! I (CC) am now sick, with whatever CA had before… joy! But at least I'm still updating! **

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old.**

I would have been seriously in fear of my life, had it not been for James' reassuring hand in mine.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered to me. But we both knew deep down that either one or both of us would suffer a fate worse than death if we didn't do something soon. There is only one spell that can truly get rid of a dementor. And neither James nor I had actually achieved a full Patronus. But it was the only hope we had.

"You know what we have to do…" I whispered, slightly panicking as the dementor glided closer still.

"On the count of three…" he muttered out of the side of his mouth, his gaze never wavering from the approaching dementor. As he started counting slowly under his breath, I closed my eyes and started pushing past all of my worst memories that were now so fresh in my mind. I came up with the image of James and I walking hand in hand, laughing, and especially that moment when I, laughing, had leaned against James, hands still intertwined, and he had looked down at me and smiled. I didn't stop to ponder why my happiest memory was with a boy I apparently hate; as soon as I heard him say 'three', I just snapped my eyes open, lifted my wand, and shouted, 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' as loud as I could, in synch with James' strong voice.

I was shocked when it was not mist that sprang from each of our wands, but actual forms. I wasn't surprised at all to see that James' was a stag, but then I looked towards mine. I swear my heart stopped in that moment. It was a doe. My patronus was a doe! I was the doe to James' stag. I could feel him stiffen in shock next to me. We barely recognized that the dementor had already flown away, far from Hogwarts. We were watching the Patronuses. _Our_ Patronuses.

I watched in shock as the two graceful creatures turned after chasing away the dementor, and walked right up to each other. They seemed to gaze at each other for an indefinite amount of time before touching noses and _nuzzling._ I nearly died from shock. With a soft hiss, they faded into nothing and I was left, quite embarrassed and in a great deal of shock, standing next to James.

"We-we better get back and tell them that it was a dementor, and that it's, uh, gone." I muttered looking at the ground. I quickly distanced myself from James, who was still looking astonished and a little put out. The walk back to the grounds was unbearably miserable.

When we came out of the forest, we saw Sirius, Peter, and Hagrid exit a little to our left. We had sent up blue sparks to tell them to come back. I let James talk. I stood, distanced from the three of them and Hagrid as he gave a detailed description of the event. The other boys looked shocked when they heard about our ability to create full Patronuses. They looked confused when I blushed. How I lament the skin I was born with, for a blush is the worst torture anyone can go through!

James leaned over and whispered something to Sirius, who in turn whispered to Peter. Their eyes grew large as they looked at me. When Hagrid dismissed us, I all but sprinted back to the castle, desperate to distance myself from **him**.

I collapsed into my bed, ignoring my mates' pestering questions, and promptly fell into a restless, dream-filled sleep.

**A/N: Next chapter, JAMES POV!!! Can't wait! In the meantime, REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Author's Note

A/N:

OH MY GOSH, you don't even know how sorry I am that I haven't updated Fighting Fate or Five Date Rule in FOREVER. But life has just gotten in the way. I think CA has told you that I had knee surgery on July 10. Well, let's just say that that "incapacitated" me for awhile. Actually, I'm still sort of stuck in my house. But even before that, we had the end of school, then I was at gymnastics nationals, then I went to South Africa on a school trip thing, then I had the surgery. And THEN, I was at my summerhouse for a month where I was lucky to get 5 minutes of slow Internet connection a week. I AM SORRY. So to make it up to you, I will attempt to work on the FF and FDR right now. But no guarantees…

Btw, HALF BLOOD PRINCE!!!!!!!!! GAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I don't know about everyone else, but it was *Hands Down* the best one yet. ABSOLUTELY AMAZING……… I am still in shock from that. (shivers)

So, in the meantime, while you are waiting for updates, you can read our other stories. If anyone is a MaxRide fan, CA has been writing an AWESOME story called Mistexts, which has been getting plenty of press lately. In addition we have a couple other MR stories. Just scroll down to the bottom of our profile. You can also find some HP stories there… we want reviews on the brand-new story "Black" and the lovely "Thunder", as well as everything else that's there. Also, while I'm thinking about this, I have a story for Percy Jackson and the Olympians formulating in my overcrowded brain (btw, the teaser trailer came out for that!!!) and also something for Twilight…. We shall see about those soon… so stay tuned.

Right now, CA is at diving camp and idk about her Internet, so don't really expect anything great from her for about the next three weeks…. I'll be here all month, but will be busy with physical therapy and gymnastics practices where I will only be doing conditioning. Yay.

So, to conclude: SORRY about the lack of updates, but I have good excuses. HBP was AMAZING, so tell me what you thought of it in a PM or a review or something. And expect PJO and Twilight stories sometime in the future (I'm not gonna say _near_ future, cause who knows what will happen), and definitely something for either Fighting Fate or 5 Date Rule. If you have questions or anything about Mistexts, then you can PM/review and I'll pass on the message to CA. And go read our other stories… they want reviews…

With love,

CC


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: That was pretty quick, huh?? Haha… just read:**

_**JAMES' POV**_

The boys and I were all stumped to what mine and Lily's Patronuses could mean. We stayed up almost all night, and risked waking Remus up (which is always very dangerous to do) just to get his opinion. We finally decided that I would just have to venture into the library to research it. When we finally went to sleep the sun was rising. I predict late mornings for all of us.

[insert HUGE yawn] "I h-h-haAAAAAte you guys." Remus grumbled as we dragged him out of bed three hours later.

"You would hate us more if we let you miss breakfast and be late to class." I put in. Grumbling we entered the Great Hall. Lily and her friends were just coming out. She seemed to be arguing with them about something, and when she saw the four of us her eyes grew wide and she made a quick escape before I could talk to her.

The rest of the day wasn't much better. Lily avoided me at all costs, which was a difficult feat, seeing as we were in all of the same classes. I was slightly hurt, I admit it, but it just gave me more incentive to go to the library.

When my free period came up I all but leaped for joy. Not only was Lily _not_ pointedly ignoring me (yes, I KNOW it's because she's not in my free, Sirius), but also, I was the first in the library. Then, I approached the dragon.

"Mr. Potter, I can't say I am pleased to see you back." Madam Pince glared at me. I winced. I really can see her point, as the last time I was in here, I knocked over five bookshelves after trying to summon a book from the top shelf with Sirius. There were actually a _few_ experiences like that, all which have led to Madam Pince's hatred for me and Sirius, and our being banned _many_ a time. Oh, well. That might make today's mission more difficult, but never impossible. Pince had gone back to reading.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. She glared up at me.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" she asked suspiciously.

"I need to find a, er, book." Wow, smooth, James. Madam clearly thought the same thing because she snorted and gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Well Mr. Potter, you have come to the right place. I assume you need _help_?" She is sooooooo condescending. Too bad she is my best (and only) hope.

"I am interested in books on Patronuses. More specifically what the types of Patronuses _mean._" There. That was clear enough. It was amazing to see the apparent difference a book hunt gave Pince. She sat up and actually _smiled_ at me. I mean, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? This woman is supposed to HATE me!

"Ah, yes. You will need a pass to go in the restricted section." She seemed to appraise me for a minute before handing me one. Sirius wouldn't _believe _this, dare-I-say-it, _kind_ treatment! I mean, I sure as hell don't! She handed me a slip of paper and said, "Happy hunting!" I backed away slowly, keeping a watchful eye on her, (after all, she could turn into the dragon again at any time), before sprinting to the restricted section.

"NO RUNNING IN THE LIBRARY MR. POTTER!!!" Madam Pince shrieked. Phew, she's back to normal. I slowed and glanced at the paper. Hmmmmm… there it is! I quickly pulled the book from the shelf and then sank to the ground and turned to the table of contents.

1………………………………………………………………..Introduction

25………………………………………………………………..The Charm

58………………………………………………………………..Instructions

96………………………………………………………………..What to Expect

139………………………………………………………………..Shape Meanings

143………………………………………………………………..Conclusion

I quickly flipped to page 139. I read the first paragraph before becoming so enraged at my findings that I ripped out the top half of the page and stuffed it in my trouser pocket. I roughly shut the book and put it back. I felt resentful and a bit distraught as I realized what this meant to me.

What did that paragraph tell me? Animals that coincided together… would forever despise each other and be enemies. It advised me to keep away from that other person. But how could I keep away from Lily? The young woman who I fell so desperately in love with the first time I saw her at Kings Cross before our first year? I frowned and ran off to find the boys to tell them the dreadful news before they headed off to Potions.

**A/N: Well?? What can this mean?? Anyone who guesses correctly the rest of the plot/what was on the bottom half of the page gets a free preview of the next chapter and all of my love. No question which one everyone will value more!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Whooo hoo!! Another chapter, yay!! Anyway, after this, comes the Big Gaping Hole (BGH) in the story, which we haven't written yet… so it might be awhile before you get another update… Also, anyone who reads CA's MR stories, it might be awhile for those too, since we are currently on a HP rampage. Like, seriously, we updated this, are working on the BGH in this, wrote the next chapter of Five Date Rule (currently being edited) and also wrote the first chapter of a new story called Shirtless. So if you want to see THAT anytime soon (and yes, it DOES involve shirtless!James) then we better be seeing reviews! Uh huh! I went there! PWND!! What??**

**Ahem. Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not ours and all that crap…**

**Claimer: We own the plot, so don't steal it.**

_**LILY'S POV**_

When I woke up they were all sitting in a row on my bed. Marley, Alice, Emma, and even Dorcas. All I said was that we were going to miss breakfast if we didn't hurry. It was clearly a lie, but they let it slide, knowing I would tell them at the table.

As soon as we sat down they encircled me. I gulped and hastily muttered that nothing had happened, it was only a dementor. They all gasped pestered me for details. Sighing I downed my traditional mug of coffee and glass of orange juice before saying, "James and I were both able to produce Patronuses. His was a stag and mine was a doe and I don't know what that means, and I don't understand why laughing with him was my best memory. So don't ask." They just stared at me in shock. Yes I know my life is quite hellish but still, I am not in a zoo cage. They immediately started planning on how to find out what the animal forms could have meant. Finally Emma, Emma whom I now love and adore, told them all to shut up (but in a more polite way of course) and to leave me alone because I would be going to the library during my free. I nodded, but then they all started arguing with me. I got up to leave, when I saw James and his mates came in. They were all looking at me. My eyes grew wide and I promised myself I would avoid them at all possible costs today.

Finally, my free came around. Since I still had to finish my Ancient Runes translation, I decided the library could wait, and ignoring the disapproval of my friends, I finished it first, before leaving for the library. As one of the best students Madam Pince had ever known (not my words), I have a permanent restricted section pass. This had aided my friends and I in many an assignment or evil plan. I nodded to Madam Pince and wandered on back. I knew the section I was looking for.

I noted that the particular book I wanted had been pushed roughly in and the pages were slightly bent in some corners…it looked like someone had slammed it shut. I froze…what if it was JAMES? No, he would never voluntarily come into the library, and he would surely never have gotten a restricted pass from Pince. Their relationship had always been, at best, full of loathing. I glanced at the table of contents and flipped to page 139. I glared in shock as I realized the top half of the page was missing. I growled slightly but, after reading the second paragraph, I went against all my most basic instincts and tore it out, before placing the ravaged book back on the shelf.

I left a touch guiltily, mentally apologizing to all of the books. I know I am mad, okay? I KNOW. That is part of my HUGE, UNSOLVABLE, PROBLEM WITH MY MESSED UP LIFE!

I reread what the paper said:

_Those whom have the once in a lifetime experience of finding that person whose Patronus matches yours is blessed for that can only show that these two persons are destined by the stars to be together for the rest of their natural lives._

Wow. I will be truthful, I AM SCARED SHITELESS. HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING TO ME?!?!?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE BEING SOULMATES WITH A BOY WHO I SUPPOSEDLY HATE BUT JUST MIGHT SECRETLY LIKE? I REALLY _MUST _HAVE BEEN HITLER IN A PAST LIFE! EXCUSE ME WHILE I FREAK…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What am I going to do? Approach he-who-must-not-be-named (and NOT Voldemort. Yes I know I said the name, now kindly get over it) and talk about my apparent feelings? Ummmm, I don't think so. I am not so great with feelings. This is a job for the girls. We need to make a plan.

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
